Love Lessons
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia has never been considered a "bright" girl. She had always been having low marks on tests and the End of Year Exams are coming up. Jellal Fernandes, a member of the Student Council, has been ordered to privately tutor Lucy. He tutors every night in Lucy's house. Will he unlock Lucy's true potential? Will his feelings for her grow? (JeLu - Rating: T)
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Lessons**_

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia has never been considered a "bight" girl. She had always been having low marks on tests and the End of Year Exams are coming up. Jellal Fernandes, a member of the Student Council, has been ordered to privately tutor Lucy. He tutors every night in Lucy's house. Will he unlock Lucy's true potential? Will his feelings for her grow?

**Pairing(s): **Jellal x Lucy (JeLu)

**Genre: **Friendship & Family, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Rating: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"All right class, settle down! Settle down!" The teacher, Mocao-sensei, ordered as the students of class 1-B stopped talking. Mocao cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"As you all know, you have been doing 'mock' exams for your End of Year Test." He said, the students nodded. "I have marked all your papers and I must say, lot's of you have done well. Except for a few, or maybe one ..." He trailed off.

"I bet it's Heartfilia-san again." A girl whispered to her friend next to her.

"She always get's low marks." A boy murmured, eyeing a blonde haired girl.

Most people turned their heads to face a blonde girl who was looking out the window, her head resting on her hand. This girl was Lucy Heartfilia. She was a very beautiful girl with long golden blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. She had creamy coloured skin and a curvy, voluptuous body. She had a very large chest as well.

Mocao-sensei was coming round with the marked test papers. He congratulated most of the students, but stopped as he came across Lucy. He cleared his throat and handed her paper to her.

**Name: **_Lucy_

**Last name: **_Heartfilia_

**English: **35 _/ **50**_

**Science: **29_ / __**50**_

**Math: **15_ / __**50**_

**Overall score**

79_ / __**150**_

**Overall Grade**

_D_

Lucy sighed as she stared at the test results with a black expression on her face. Was she surprised? No. Those grades were normal for Lucy to have.

"Heartfilia-san, I suggest that you improve your grades so they are better than ... _these_." Mocao-sensei told her a little harshly. Lucy nodded her head lightly. "If you don't improve these grades, you will have a great chance of failing the real ones."

_'Gee, thanks for the self esteem booster.' _Lucy thought sarcastically as Mocao-sensei made his way to the front of the classroom, beginning to start the lesson. Lucy continued to stare out the window for the rest of the lesson. What Mocao-sensei said really lowered her self esteem.

_'What's the point of this? I'm never going to get good grades ...' _Lucy thought sadly as she closed her eyes for a while.

For as long Lucy could remember, her grades in school have always been bad. She has never been considered "bright" by her classmates, and was always put in the groups for people with low grades.

She couldn't even answer the _simplest_ of questions when she was young.

_"Lucy-san, can you answer this question for me?" The teacher asked a short blonde girl, who sat at the back of the class._

_"M-Me?" The girl squeaked, as she gave the teacher an undetermined look._

_"Yes, you, sweetie." The teacher said._

_The 8 year old Lucy slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class, playing with the hem of a baby pink coloured short pleated skirt. She accepted the thin piece of chalk in the teacher's hand and stared at the bored._

_**2 x 2** _

_Lucy started to sweat as she clearly didn't know the answer to the question._

_"Lucy-san?" The teacher asked. "Are you going to answer it?"_

_Lucy tightened her grip on the piece of chalk and the slowly turned to face the teacher, a little bit of soft red blush coating her cheeks._

_"E-Eto ... I-I don't know h-how to answer t-the q-question ..." She squeaked. Some giggles were heard after she said that._

_"Can you please speak a little louder?" The teacher asked._

_"I-I can't answer the question." Lucy mumbled._

_"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA~!" Many laughs were heard across the classroom after Lucy said that. Lucy looked down on the floor, trying not to cry._

_Lucy will never forget that day ..._

"Excuse me, Heartfilia-san?" Mocao-sensei asked. Lucy snapped her eyes open. She looked around a bit, seeing people who were trying to hold their laughter.

"W-What? Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"Maybe this is why you're getting bad grades. You're sleeping in class." Mocao-sensei told her dryly.

"PAAHAHAHAHAHA~!" The whole class fell in a fit of laughter.

Lucy clenched her hands in fists and gritted her teeth.

"N-No ..." Lucy whispered as tears started streaming down her face. "NOT AGAIN!"

Lucy stood up from her chair and ran out the classroom, slamming the door shut.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

A 16 year old boy sighed as he leaned against the railings of the roof of the school. He sighed as the wind blew through his spikey blue locks.

"Wow, I'm beat ..." He mumbled as he watched the other students enjoy the break. "I'm jus glad I've finished all those papers ..."

This boy was Jellal Fernandes. He was a very handsome boy with blue spikey hair and dark yellow eyes. He had a red tattoo going down his right eye and it stopped at his jaw. He had creamy coloured skin as well. He was a member of the Student Council.

Jellal was also a very smart boy. He always got top marks on his tests, which gave him very high grades.

"I wonder where everyone-"

**_*SLAM!*_**

Jellal was cut off by the door of the roof slamming open. He jumped slightly and gasped. At the door he saw a beautiful blonde girl panting. The girl looked up from the ground. She saw Jellal standing there with a questioned look on his face.

"O-Oh! Gomen!" Lucy apologised as she bowed a few times. Jellal didn't say anything.

_'Wait, isn't she ...'_

_'Isn't he ...?'_

"W-Well, I'm l-leaving now ..." Lucy said quietly as she shut the door of the roof.

Lucy ran down the stairs, still surprised to see Jellal.

_'Isn't he Jellal Fernandes?'_

Jellal continued to stare at the door which had just been shut. He still had

_'Isn't she Lucy Heartfilia?'_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"Where's Jellal? He's late!" A scarlet haired girl said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Calm down, Erza. He'll be here soon." A girl with long waist length snow white hair.

"Yeah! Even if Jellal's late, he'll probably have a good reason." A girl with short blue hair smiled.

"So, what should we do now?" A boy with spikey raven black hair asked.

"Beats me." A boy with spikey blonde hair asked. He had a scar going down his right eye.

"But I'm bored~!" A boy with spikey pink locks whined.

"Don't worry, Natsu." A girl with short white hair patted his shoulder.

"But seriously, when _is_ this dude coming?" A boy with long spikey black hair grunted.

These students were the Student Council. The scarlet haired girl is Erza Scarlet, a beautiful girl with dark brown eyes, creamy coloured skin, a curvaceous figure and a large chest. Her hair was straight and stopped at her waist. She is the president.

The girl with long white hair is Mirajane Strauss. A very pretty girl with long snow white hair which is straight, but then get's wavy at the bottom, and aquamarine blue eyes. She has creamy coloured skin. She has a curvy figure and a large chest as well. She is the vice president.

The girl with short blue hair is Levy McGarden. She is pretty with short ocean blue hair and hazel coloured eyes. She has creamy coloured skin and an orange bandana around her head.

The boy with spikey raven black hair is Gray Fullbuster. He is a very handsome boy with a muscular build and midnight blue eyes.

The boy with spikey blonde hair is the handsome Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of the principle of the Academy. He has a scar going down his right eye and dark blue eyes.

The boy with spikey pink hair is Natsu Dragneel. He has dark onyx black eyes and a muscular build. His skin is lightly tanned. He is also popular with the ladies.

The girl with short white hair is Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's little sister. She has ocean blue eyes and creamy coloured skin.

Last, but not least, is Gajeel Redfox. He had spikey long black hair that stops at his waist, slightly tanned skin and sharp, crimson red eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jellal said as he panted.

"Jellal! You're late!" Erza yelled. Jellal raised his hands up in defence.

"I said I was sorry ..." He mumbled.

"Anyway, what took you so long?" Laxus asked.

"I was just researching. You know, about the students grades." He told them. They all nodded their heads.

"Gajeel and I have too." Levy said.

"Same here." Natsu and Gray said.

"I too have been researching. It seems that lots of the students are prepared." Erza told them and they all nodded.

"Except from one, though." Lisanna said. "I think her name was Lucy Heartfilia."

"Yeah, her grades are ..." Laxus trailed off.

"Bull shit." Gajeel finished.

"Gajeel, that's rude!" Levy said as she smacked his head.

"Let's just say .. her grades aren't the best." Gray said and they all nodded in agreement.

"So, what should we do about her?" Jellal asked, walking over to the mini fridge and getting a can of Coke.

"Well, I say ... she needs a tutor!" Natsu beamed.

"A tutor?" Gray and Mira asked.

"You're right, that is a fine idea." Erza smiled. "Good job, Natsu."

Natsu smiled proudly.

"So, who's going to be her tutor?" Gajeel asked his blood red eyes darting around the room.

There was an awkward silence.

A few minutes later, everyone gave each other looks. They all turned their heads to Jellal.

"W-What?" He asked nervously, sweating a bit.

Erza lifted up her hand a pointed straight at Jellal, one hand on her hip.

"_You_ will tutor Lucy! Understand?!" Erza yelled, her voice echoing around the room. There was long pause after that. Jellal's eyes widened.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** _Heyoo! I hoped u enjoyed the first chapter! :D I've always wanted to do a JeLu story, I LOVE that couple (but not as much of GrayLu. obviously) but I just couldn't think of anything to write about. But then I thought of this! Btw sorry that the name is cliché :p Just couldn't think of anything, ya know? xD_

_._

_"All right class, settle down! Settle down!" The teacher, Mocao-sensei, ordered as the students of class 1-B stopped talking._

- **'-sensei' is a honorific that is used to address someone that is a teacher. Basically, it's a honorific for teacher! :D**

**.**

_"I bet it's Heartfilia-san again." A girl whispered to her friend next to her._

**- '-san' is a honorific to politely address someone :)**

**.**

_"O-Oh! Gomen!" Lucy apologised as she bowed a few times._

**-'Gomen' means 'sorry' ^^D**

**.**

Did I cover everything? If I didn't, feel free to tell me in the reviews, OK? C:

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_**Next time, on Love Lessons ...**_

_Lucy stared at him in disbelief. Her chocolate brown eyes wide._

_"T-Tutor me?" She stuttered, as I it was the most weirdest thing in the world._

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_- Please read and support my stories **Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE),** **The Long Lost Siblings,**_

_**The Academy of Fairies, Forever Yours** and **The Predator and the Prey - **_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**- _PrincessOfTheSakura_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Lessons**_

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia has never been considered a "bright" girl. She had always been having low marks on tests and the End of Year Exams are coming up. Jellal Fernandes, a member of the Student Council, has been ordered to privately tutor Lucy. He tutors every night in Lucy's house. Will he unlock Lucy's true potential? Will his feelings for her grow?

**Pairing(s): **Jellal x Lucy (JeLu)

**Genre: **Friendship & Family, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Rating: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"HHUUH?! WHY ME?!" Jellal yelled more than asked, clearly surprised.

Erza placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "_Because _I said so!"

"What kind of reason is that?" Laxus asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the actual reason is that you're the smartest out of all of us." Gray told him, Natsu nodded in agreement.

"But Levy's smart! So is Mira, and Erza as well, so is Lisanna! But why me?!" Jellal yelled again.

"Haven't you seen your test results, Jellal?" Lisanna asked, handing him the results of his tests.

**Name: **_Jellal_

**Last name: **_Fernandes_

**Test results**

**English: **50 / _**50**_

**Science: **50 / _**50**_

**Math: **49 / _**50**_

**Overall score**

149 / _**150**_

**Overall Grade**

_A +_

"That's way more better than the shit I got." Gajeel muttered. as he looked at his own.

**Name: **_Gajeel_

**Last name: **_Redfox_

**Test results**

**English: **40 / _**50**_

**Science: **36 / _**50 **_

**Math:** 32 / _**50**_

**Overall score**

108 / _**150**_

**Overall Grade**

_B -_

"But you got more than that Lucy chick." Gray told him.

"But still ... I have better stuff to do in my time!" Jellal complained. Erza shook her head, but then death glared at him.

"You are tutoring her. And that is _FINAL._" She finished. Jellal face palmed and sighed in defeat. Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Laxus smirked, and Mira, Lisanna and Levy giggled.

"Your next class is with Lucy. I say you should tell her after class." Erza told him. Jellal nodded and sighed once more as he went to sit on one of the couches in the room.

The Student Council room was very large. The floor was covered in ruby red carpet and creamy coloured walls. It had several couches and a large glass table, a mini fridge which had snacks and drinks in it, and a large window which over looked the rest of the school (The room is on the top floor). There were piles of papers on the glass table, which contained student information.

"We better get going now. Class is going to start soon!" Mira chimed as she picked up her bag.

"You say that as if it's a good thing ..." Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray mumbled and sweat dropped.

The gang all grabbed the bags and then left the room. Erza shutting the door and locking it. They then all made their way down the hallway, making sure to be early to their next classes.

They were the Student Council, after all.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"400 years ago, there was a legend saying that Dragon's existed. They all had their own Elements ..." The History teacher, Kyouya-sensei, was talking about the legends of Dragons.

Jellal rested his head on his right palm and continued to stare in front of him.

_'Come on, come on! When is this going to end?' _He asked himself mentally. _'I need to get this tutoring thing over and done with!'_

Jellal glanced to his right to see Lucy Heartfilia writing some things in her book. She looked like she was really concentrating.

_'Why is she concentrating so much? The End of Exam test doesn't include History ..." _Jellal thought as he continued to look at the blonde.

"Jellal-san, can you please read this paragraph for me?" Kyouya-sensei asked, pushing his glasses upwards.

"Hai." Jellal said, standing up and looking at the text book.

"More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. One day, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favour of the pro-coexistence faction." Jellal finished.

"Thank you Jellal-san. That was very well read." The teacher complimented and everyone clapped their hands, smiling. Jellal smiled and sat back down, to see Lucy staring at him.

"You .. You were very good." She whispered. Jellal gave her a questioned look for a second, but then smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered back. Lucy slightly blushed, her cheeks coated in a soft red colour. "Oh yes, can I talk to you once class is over?"

"S-Sure." She stuttered as she turned her head to face the class. Jellal didn't notice that he was still staring at her.

_'Kawaii ...' _He suddenly thought. But then his eyes widened. _'WAIT, WHAT WAS THAT?!'_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"Class is finished. You are dismissed." Kyouya-sensei announced and many of the students started to cheer in relief and happiness. Jellal sighed as he put all his things into his bags and turned to his right, to see Lucy packing up her things then standing up.

"Heartfilia-san!" Jellal said before Lucy was going to make her way out the classroom She turned around, her mouth making a cute little 'o'.

"Yes, Fernandes-san?" She asked.

"Remember that I said I needed to talk to you about something after class?" He questioned, Lucy then nodded and walked towards him.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

Jellal took a deep breath. "OK, so how should I put this ..." He mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Well, as you probably know, I'm a member of the Student Council." He started. Lucy nodded. "Recently, the Student Council has been doing research on the students and their grades. We need to know what grades they have got before the End of Year Exam."

"OK ..." Lucy said.

"A-And .. we've seen that your grades aren't .." He stuttered. _'Oh God! How should I put this?!' _"Ano ..."

"Not as good as everyone else's? I know." Lucy finished for him. Jellal's eyes widened in surprised.

_'She knows? Wait, why WOULDN'T she know?' _He thought mentally.

"U-Uh .. yeah, so the president of the Student Council ordered me to ... eeerr ..." Jellal mumbled.

"Ordered you to what?" Lucy questioned, crossing her arms over her well gifted chest.

"T-Tutor you ..." He finally finished.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. Her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"T-Tutor me?" She stuttered, as if it was the most weirdest thing in the world.

"H-Hai." He whispered, a hand behind his bed. He was looking away, slightly blushing. "So ..."

"OK, why not? It would be a great help!" Lucy suddenly beamed. Jellal comically fell over in shock.

_'What's with the sudden change of attitude?!' _He yelled animatedly in his head.

"So, where are you going to tutor me?" Lucy asked. "We can tutor in my house if you want."

Jellal's face turned red, steaming coming out of his ears. "Y-Your house?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

_'W-Wouldn't that be .. oh yes! Her parents will be there, right?' _He suddenly thought.

"W-Well, if that's fine with you. My house is really busy. I have a little sister and brother to take care of, because my parents are often out on business trips." He told her.

"Business trips?" Lucy questioned, slightly tilting her head to the side. Jellal slapped his mouth, realising what he just said.

"N-No! I meant that they're always at work!" He stuttered as he was comically sweating rapidly. Lucy nodded her head slowly, but then smiled.

"So, what times are you going to come to my house?" She asked.

"Uum, I'm not even sure myself ..." Jellal said quietly.

"How about you come at 6pm? Then we can study for 2 hours and then you leave at 8pm. You can come at Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday." Lucy explained.

Jellal nodded his head. "Cool, but what are you doing on Wednesday?" He asked.

Lucy suddenly went silent. She looked down on the floor, a sad look on her face. Jellal lightly gasped.

"I-I'm sorry! If it's important to you, you don't have to t-tell!" He apologised as he bowed.

"No, it's OK." Lucy said, lifting her head back up. "Well, do you want to have Lunch with me, Fernandes-san?"

Jellal's eyes slightly widened. "H-Have lunch with you?"

"Yeah!" Lucy beamed, a big grin on her face.

Jellal looked away, a blush covering his cheeks. "S-Sure."

"Really? Let's go!" Lucy grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the classroom.

"H-Hey!"

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** _Heyoo! I hope u guys enjoyed the chapter ^.^ Sorry it was shorter than the last one though :3 I hope you're enjoying the story so far, 'cos I am! :D_ _Why do you think Lucy doesn't want Jellal to come on Wednesday? Hhmm? ;D_

**.**

_"400 years ago, there was a legend saying that Dragon's existed. They all had their own Elements ..." The History teacher, Kyouya-sensei, was talking about the legends of Dragons._

**- Does 'Kyoua' **** ring a bell? Yep! He's Kyouya from Ouran Highschool Host Club! (Great and funny anime, WATCH IT) Oh yes, do the dragons ring a bell as well? Hm? Hhhmmmm? :D**

**.**

_"Hai." Jellal said, standing up and looking at the text book._

**- 'Hai' translated to English means 'yes' ! xD**

**.**

Did I cover everything? If I didn't, make sure to tell me in the reviews. OK? C:

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_**Next time, on Love Lessons ...**_

_"What's going on, onii-chan? Where are you going so late?" A 12 year old girl_

_asked from behind Jellal. Jellal sighed. _

_"It's none of your business, Hikaru." Jellal replied, not bothering face the girl._

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_- Please read and support my other on going stories, **Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE),** **The Long Lost Siblings,**_

_**The Academy of Fairies, Forever Yours** and **The Predator and the Prey - **_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Lessons**_

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia has never been considered a "bright" girl. She had always been having low marks on tests and the End of Year Exams are coming up. Jellal Fernandes, a member of the Student Council, has been ordered to privately tutor Lucy. He tutors every night in Lucy's house. Will he unlock Lucy's true potential? Will his feelings for her grow?

**Pairing(s): **Jellal x Lucy (JeLu)

**Genre: **Friendship & Family, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Rating: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"Ah~! That was awesome. I'm full!" Jellal sighed as he laid back on the soft green grass, both hands behind his head. The sun shone brightly, the warm rays covering every inch of Magnolia. Lucy sat beside him, smiling.

"Yeah," She said softly, turning her head to Jellal. "Thanks ... Thanks for having lunch with me, Fernandes-san."

Jellal eyes widened and he turned his head to the side. He watched as Lucy's golden hair flowed slowly as the breeze pushed it forward. Her chocolate brown eyes were facing forward and the petals of the Sakura tree floated around her. She looked ...

_'Like an Angel ...' _Jellal thought suddenly, a tint of red blush coating his cheeks. Lucy turned to face him but then he slightly gasped, looking away. He heard Lucy giggle softly, making him blush deeper.

"Jellal ..." Lucy whispered. Jellal turned to face her, sitting up.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered, trying not to get lost in a beautiful chocolate brown orbs. There was a pause.

"You're cute, you know that?" She smiled brightly, blush on her cheeks.

Jellal was speechless. His mouth was partly open and his eyes were every wide, his face turned into a ruby red colour with steam coming out of his ears.

"W-Wha-"

"See what I mean? Haha!" Lucy laughed, a big smile o her face. Jellal continued to blush.

"I-I'm not cute!" He yelled in protest, waving his fist up in the air. Lucy continued to laugh, and it carried it on like that for a moment.

"But seriously, thank you Jellal. I think ..." Lucy said quietly looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Huh? what?" Jellal asked as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

" .. I think I have someone who I can finally call a friend ..." She whispered, turning to face him with her eyes glistening.

"L-Lucy? Are you crying?" Jellal asked, panicking slightly. He finds it hard to deal with crying girls.

"N-No, don't worry about me, OK?" She said, forcing a smile. Jellal slowly nodded. Lucy stood up and picked up her bag, sighing.

"Well, don't you think we should get to class now?" She asked. "We don't want to be late."

"True." Jellal said, standing up as well. "Let's go."

They both started walking towards doors that entered the school, both silent. Jellal quickly glanced at Lucy. She was looking at the ground, a sad look on her face.

_'Lucy ...'_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"Ugh ... nan-ji desuka?" Jellal asked himself as he slowly sat up on his large kind sized bed. He pushed over the royal blue coloured covers and rubbed his eyes. Jellal decided to have a nap when he came home. He was feeling tired, anyway.

Jellal raised up his wrist lazily so he could see the numbers properly. His eyes widened.

"5:45?! SHIT, I ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET DRESSED!" Jellal yelled as he animatedly dashed to his private bathroom. He had a very quick shower and then made his way to his dark blue walk in wardrobe. He quickly fished out a dark blue short sleeved t shirt that had the word **'METEOR' **written on it in capital letters, bold and in a bright yellow. It also had some yellow lightning around it. He wore dark blue jeans and black Nike Air Forces. He also wore a black sleeveless hoodie.

He grabbed some text books from his desk and stuffed them in his dark blue Adidas bag. He quickly slid down the banister of the very large staircase and quickly ran towards the door. He placed his hand on the golden handle of the door, about to push it open until ...

"What's going on, onii-chan? Where are you going so late?" A 12 year old girl asked from behind Jellal. Jellal sighed.

"It's none of your business, Hikaru." Jellal replied, not bothering to face the girl.

"Oh? Are you going on a date with a girl? Hmhmm~?" The girl teased.

"I said it's none of your business!" Jellal yelled, turning around to face the young girl.

Her name was Hikaru Fernandes, and she was 12 years old. Also Jellal's little sister. She had long sky blue straight hair that stopped at her waist. She also had two long ponytails on each side of head, both secured with long white thin ribbons, but the rest of her hair was left down. She had dark pretty pink eyes and creamy coloured skin. She also had a small chest and a slender figure. She also had the same tattoo Jellal had going down his right eye. She wore a white long sleeved hoodie and a dark red skirt. She also wore white thigh high socks.

"Why do you have to be so mean, onii-chan?" She pouted, crossing her arms and making a ':3' face.

"It's just .. just go away." He mumbled. "Just go and play in the game room. You love all the games and consoles there. Like the Wii U, Xbox Kinect 360, and the Play station 5."

"But I'm bor~ed of those!" She whined.

"Then just go and watch anime with Mystogan. What's that one you guys like again? Oh yes, Ouran Highschool Host Club."

"But Mystogan doesn't like Ouran Highschool Host Club! He likes that other boring one, Naruto. He keeps watching _that _one, and also Bleach and One Piece." She groaned.

"Just ... SORT IT OUT YOURSELF!" Jellal yelled opening the door.

"Wait! Onii-"

**_*SLAM!*_**

Jellal pressed his back against the large door and sighed.

_'Can that girl EVER shut up?!' _He screamed mentally as he shook his head. He checked his watch and almost lost his breath.

"5:59?! SHIT!" He yelled as he quickly grabbed his dark blue mountain bike that said _**'ABYSS BREAK'** _on the side in a bright yellow bold font. He climbed on his bike and immediately started to dash away. He didn't want to be late.

He was a member of the Student Council, after all.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo! Hai hai hai, I know this wasn't really a good chapter. I have to rush because I'm going to a party to celebrate my cousin's 4th birthday. :D I'm again sorry that I had to rush! And I hope you like Hikaru as well. I was thinking about making Meredy his little sister, but something made me not too, idk :/ Oh yes, please vote in my first poll! :'D

.

_"Ugh ... nan-ji desuka?" Jellal asked himself as he slowly sat up on his large kind sized bed._

**- The phrase 'nan-ji-desuka' translates (in English) to 'what is the time' :)**

**.**

_He quickly fished out a dark blue short sleeved t shirt that had the word **'METEOR' **written on it in capital letters, bold and in a bright yellow._

_He yelled as he quickly grabbed his dark blue mountain bike that said __**'ABYSS BREAK'** _on the side in a bright yellow bold font.

**- Haha, do you get it? These are 2 Jellal's spells! If u watched 'Natsu VS Jellal' you would know that the 'Meteor' spell was the one that made Jellal move at Hypersonic speeds. And the 'Abyss Break' was the spell Jellal used to kill Natsu, but then Erza tried to stop him, but then Simon died protecting Erza. That was so sad ... :'(**

**.**

Did I cover everything? If I didn't, make sure to tell me in the reviews. OK? C:

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_**Next time, on Love Lessons ...**_

_"You see, ever since I was young, I found it very hard to make friends. People_

_didn't like me because I was stupid." She whispered , looking down on the table._

_"I wouldn't blame them for hating on me, though. I was a really stupid girl."_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_- Please read and support my other on going stories, **Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE),** **The Long Lost Siblings,**_

_**The Academy of Fairies, Forever Yours** and **The Predator and the Prey - **_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Lessons**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia has never been considered a "bright" girl. She had always been having low marks on tests and the End of Year Exams are coming up. Jellal Fernandes, a member of the Student Council, has been ordered to privately tutor Lucy. He tutors every night in Lucy's house. Will he unlock Lucy's true potential? Will his feelings for her grow?

**Pairing(s): **Jellal x Lucy (JeLu)

**Genre: **Friendship & Family, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Rating: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

Jellal climbed off his bike once he was in front of a small, but cosy looking apartment.

_'This must be the place.' _The bluenette thought as he leaned his bike against the wall and curled his hand into a fist.

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

Jellal stepped back once he knocked the door 3 times. He waited patiently for a while until the door opened, revealing Lucy.

"Ah, you're here!" Lucy beamed as she grabbed Jellal's wrist and pulled him inside, shutting the door after he was in. "Have a seat."

Jellal sat down on one of the 4 wooden chairs that surrounded the table. He picked up his bag and took out books for English, Maths and Science.

"I'll go and make you some tea." Lucy said as she made her way into the kitchen and switched on the kettle. Jellal sat there patiently, checking the time on his watch.

_'Good, I'm not too late.' _He thought.

**_*BRRMM! BRRMM!*_**

Jellal felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He fished out to find that he had received new message from his younger sister, Hikaru.

_Message from: Annoying Hikaru (-_-)_

_Jellal-nii! Mystogan won't let me watch my favourite anime :(_

_6 : 09_

_+ xxxxxxx_

Jellal sighed and began to type something back.

_Message to: Annoying Hikaru (-_-)_

_Don't get me into it. Sort it out yourself, dammit! __

_6 : 09_

_+ xxxxxx_

"Who was that who texted you?" Lucy asked, holding a circular tray which had two cups of hot green tea.

"Just my little sister." Jellal shrugged as Lucy handed him the cup of tea.

"You have a little sister?" Lucy questioned. "What does she look like?"

"Here's a picture of her." Jellal said as he showed a picture of Hikaru on his phone. Hikaru was at the park wearing a knee length white dress and white floppy silk sun hat. She was smiling with a cone of vanilla ice cream in her hand.

"Aaaww, she's so kawaii!" Lucy cooed. Jellal simply smiled as Lucy sat down.

"So, what do you want to start with first?" Jellal asked.

"Can we start with English please?" Lucy asked politely and Jellal nodded his head. He handed her an English book and they both read it together.

"Okay, your first task is to write a descriptive paragraph about any setting." Jellal explained and Lucy nodded, she then started to write.

Jellal took a sip of green tea as he watched Lucy write. He noticed how determined she looked and that she was really concentrating.

"Finished." Lucy said as she handed Jellal the paper that she was writing on. Jellal accepted the piece of paper in her hand and began to read the he was reading, his eyes widened.

"This is amazing, Lucy!" He said in surprise. "You're a _Master _at this!"

Lucy's eyes widened at what he had just said. Her cheeks were coated in a soft red colour. "R-Really?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "This is great! You don't even need tutoring in English."

"E-Eh?" She stuttered. "Y-You really think so?"

"Yep." He smiled, nodding his head as well. Lucy's smiled grew bigger as tears were on the corners of her eyes. She sniffed, as she wiped her eyes and felt a flood of confidence wash into her.

"Right! Now to Science!" She beamed animatedly, punching the air. Jellal smiled at her actions and then they went to work.

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

"Ugghh, that took so long~!" Lucy moaned as she took the last sip of her green tea and sighed. "Science is quite hard."

"But you're still really good at it." Jellal said, smiling at her. "Well, let's start with Maths."

Lucy visibly twitched at the sound of the word 'Maths'.

"Eh? What's wrong, Lucy?" Jellal asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"A-Ah it's nothing ... it's just that I'm not good at maths. I hate it." Lucy whispered in disgust.

Jellal was slightly taken back. "But why?"

"Your see, ever since I was young, I found it very hard to make friends. People didn't like me because I was stupid." She whispered, looking down at the table. "I wouldn't blame them though, I was a really stupid girl."

Jellal kept quiet as he continued to listen to what the blonde had to say.

"The thing I was absolutely horrible at was at Maths. That's when everyone was making fun of me." She began to lightly quiver as tears streamed down her cheeks. "T-That's why I h-hate it! It brought me nothing but sorrow! I never-!"

Lucy was silenced by two arms wrapped around her. Her caramel brown eyes widened as she realised that Jellal was hugging her.

"J-J-Jellal?" Lucy stuttered as Jellal started o hug her tighter.

The last thing he said made her heart skip a beat.

_"I'll always be there for you, Lucy."_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**✿Sakura-chan's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, I'm so sorry for such a late update! PLEASE FORGIVE ME~~~~! T_T Anyway, did you like? I hope you did! :D

**.**

_"Aaaww, she's so kawaii!" Lucy cooed. Jellal simply smiled as Lucy sat down._

**- 'Kawaii' means 'cute' :)**

**.**

Did I cover everything? If I didn't, make sure to tell me in the reviews. OK? C:

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_**Next time, on Love Lessons ...**_

_"Come on Lucy, we've already realised it." Mirajane said with a sly tone._

_"Yeah Lu-chan, we know you like him~!"_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**-PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(... ✿ ...)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!, 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE) and 'Frozen Skies', thank you! xD _


End file.
